


Smoke Covered Stars

by stikkmup



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 'Come on guys can't we just smoke weed and chill?', But like only weed, Drug Use, Everyone hates each other and you're just there like, Maybe romance??, Still thinking about that, This is a chill story, don't do drugs kids, lmao I can't Tag, lots of language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stikkmup/pseuds/stikkmup
Summary: In the city, it's hard to see the stars, not just because of the light, but also because of the heavy pollution. You've grown used to this though, even if it was disappointing to say the least. Living in the city was something you were used to, you knew your way around, what stores sold cheap but well made shit, you were even buddies with a few of the corner dealers. It was a simple life, the only thing making it fun being the adventures you would go on by yourself when you could.But now you were leaving that life."You know, sometimes I would forget what stars would look like outside of a book or picture. It's amazing how many of them there are."





	1. City Smoke, Suburban Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN OUT OF PURE BOREDOM!  
> SO IF I'M SLOW TO UPDATE IT I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE!

 "Shit, fuck, balls, cock!"

"Oi! Watch yer fuckin language!"

"Shut the hell up Owen!"

 

Everything is fine.

 

"Are you reading that book again?"

"Yeah, like, okay so the main character goes on this quest right?"

"Uh-huh?"

 

This was normal.

 

"Hey, dude are you okay?"

 

Looking up from the top of your desk, a girl stood leaning close to your face. Nahla was her name, a young dark-skinned girl just a grade below you, with short coiled hair that was held out of her face with an old scarf and chocolate colored eyes, not to mention that she was sadly taller than you. "Look, honey, I know it's your last day and all, but that doesn't mean we can't keep in touch, we have the internet and texting for a reason!" She whipped out her phone, lightly hitting you with it on the forehead, causing you to giggle at her strange attempt to make you feel better.

Today would be your last day in the state of California, you would be moving across the country to a big town in Michigan. Detroit if you remembered right. Wasn't that place known for drugs and helping the automotive industry? You would have to look up more information about it later. Still, a new place so far away was not something you were looking forward to, despite the itch for exploration getting to you.

 

Living in a new place wasn't normal.

 

"I know Nahla, but I'm moving across the country tomorrow. That's like a day and a half drive if we don't count stopping for gas. Plus, Detroit seems so boring. Have you seen pictures of that place? It looks like the place goes by a routine, and you know that I hate routines." You huffed, making Nahla smile sympathetically, "(Y/N), at least you get to explore every inch of Michigan now!" "I haven't even explored all of California yet!"

This whole situation sucked for you, you would be leaving your friends behind to go to a place you knew little to nothing about, all because your mom was offered a job there. She could've refused it, but it would mean she'd pass up a better pay, and get to live in a house and not an apartment. You couldn't be too ungrateful about it, at least you wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as your brother anymore, but still, you found it disheartening to leave the place you called home for your whole life. One of your main concerns were what you would do in Michigan. You supposed it would be better than living in a place where there was nothing but corn stalks and wheat growing.

That didn't sound too bad. Fuck yeah, corn mazes man.

 

* * *

 

The rough jostling of the back of the bus caused your entire body to move with it as you rode down the pothole filled road. You hardly noticed it though, along with the loud screaming of the other kids on the bus you'd fortunately never see again. Though, you watched as your lips drooped downwards as you stared at your reflection in the window. 

Was the day almost over already?

Shit, you forgot to return those books you stole from the school library... Oh well.

Grabbing your bag from beside you, you hurriedly unzipped it, revealing about fifteen books. No binders. You left that shit in your locker because really, it would be pointless to have in a new school a lot of states away from home. There was nothing too important in your locker anyways, other than your hoodie, which you wore proudly over your plain tank top.

It was black, and in Comic Sans it said 'i love space', that's it. And if you don't think that's the best fucking hoodie ever than fuck you.

Taking one of the books out of the bag, you grinned slightly at the cover, 'Aliens, Are They Real?' by some nerd. Why wouldn't they be real though? There's a huge universe out there just waiting to be explored, and the most we've been able to do is go to the moon. Would you ever encounter an alien though? Probably not, but that would be something, wouldn't it? Chuckling a bit at your thoughts, you flipped to the first page, reading as you ignored the sounds of the bus and the loud people around you.

The screech of the bus coming to a halt was what brought you out of your focus though, and it took you a second to realize that this was your stop. When you did realize it though, you shoved your book back in your backpack and zipped it up before making your way down the aisle, not so nicely kicking people's feet out of the way. Stepping onto the asphalt of the road leading up to your apartment complex, a wave of realization hit you, these were days you would never have again. Coming home to neighbors that were either cool or assholes, the pool for people who wanted to swim, and to the large trees with dying limbs that would fall into the road occasionally.

Walking up the stairs to your apartment though, your frown once again returned. There would be things here that you wouldn't be able to see for a long time.

"Mom! I'm home!" But was it home anymore? Staring at the living room, the cream-colored walls were stripped of their pictures, leaving behind nothing but the holes the nails left. Where furniture used to be was now only the indents from them left in the carpet from years of sitting there. It was an empty room in an apartment full of memories. "Hey honey, once you get a second, do you think you could help me fold up the rest of these clothes?" "Yeah, sure!" Making your way to your shared room, you pulled out an apple you got from lunch at school out of your pocket, throwing it at your brother who was playing Fortnite on his phone like the cringe-worthy twelve-year-old he was. "What the frick (Y/N)! You almost made me get killed!" He exclaimed, making you smile, "Good. And hey, Freddy, you need to finish packing up your clothes and shit. We're leaving tomorrow and anything you leave here is staying here." Freddy mocked you quietly, tossing the apple back at you, but unlike him you caught it.

Setting your stuff down on the floor, you looked around the empty room, the walls lacking the posters you taped up on your side and Freddy's side lacking the shelf that dad built for his figurines and toys. The furniture was gone, having been moved to the new house already, and honestly? You missed your bed. Sleeping on the floor for the past week has murdered your spine. But just like the living room, your room started to feel less like home, and more like a shell of what it used to be.

 

* * *

 

Staring up at the ceiling, you counted to ten over and over in your head. You couldn't sleep. How could you? The anticipation of being on the road for hours was getting to you. And knowing how you were on long trips, you would probably sleep until your body wouldn't let you anymore. Turning your head, you stared at your brother, who was sleeping like a baby, or about as much as a person sleeping on the floor could be compared to a baby. Then your gaze went to the ceiling, counting the stars you stuck on the ceiling when you were little, you've outgrown them, but the thought of having a window to look out of and see the actual stars was one thing you'd be looking forward to.

Space was always something that enraptured your curiosity because while the sense of adventure was laid in your heart, the wonder of being out there among the balls of gas that made up stars was something you adored. 

It made you feel like a statue in a snow globe, never to be free of your glass encasing.

Your dreams were too far to reach though, and that's the thing that would always bring you down from your escapade high. Just knowing that if you did get out into space, with the technology Earth had, it would be impossible to do anything that you wanted to. Besides, you would have to follow someone's orders, and you never liked that. It was a frustrating thing to come to terms with, how if you were to get the chance to go out there in that terrifying universe, you would never actually be able to follow orders or be able to get anything done with your excitement. That was a dream that came crumbling down long ago.

Get a diploma, get an online job, travel, have fun with life, get old, die having lived a happy and carefree life. This was your goal now, no college, nothing. Well, maybe college, but only for something like art or animation. Art school was fun, right? Well, as long as they didn't have you do a bunch of essays or something, fuck that.

"God..." You whispered, throwing an arm over your eyes and sighing deeply. What was a life and how can you make one?

 

* * *

 

"Come on (Y/N)! We don't have all day! I don't wanna leave the house unattended for too long! Who knows who the hell might break in!" Looking up from the book you were reading, a frown made its way to your face. Leaving so soon?

It was early, about eight in the morning. Now that might not be considered early to some people but to you it was.

You didn't sleep.

That didn't mean you didn't have fun beating your brother awake with a pillow though. A smirk replaced the frown on your face, perhaps you were too mean of a sibling... Naaaahh. Shoving your book back in your backpack you stood up, then you took one final look around your room, the one you grew up in with an annoying brother, made many memories in, and ate sixteen family sized bags of Cheetos in. It was disheartening to know you'd never come back here. Or you could when you were older, but then it wouldn't feel the same after another family living in it.

Huffing quietly, you threw your bag over your shoulder before hurrying out the apartment, across the hall, and down the stairs to the old SUV with things strapped down on the top. Your mom stood beside it, checking to make sure everything that was strapped on top was strapped on good, wouldn’t want everything to fly off right?

When she noticed that you were standing by the SUV she grinned, "Ready to go?" of course you weren't, "Ready as I'll ever be," you lied, opening the door to the backseat and getting in before climbing over _that_ seat to get in the third row. It would be a long ride to Michigan, and honestly? You had a feeling something was going to happen. A gut feeling too, something you knew you could always count on.

Setting your backpack down in the floorboard, you put on your seat belt before leaning forward and poking the back of your brother's head. He always got the second-row seat when it came to traveling, which you didn't really mind, it's just that the second row had better air conditioning, and in the summer-supposed-to-be-fall heat, you would rather sit up in the second row. You didn't want to share a seat with him though, he always took up more space than what he needed. That's when you would sit in the front seat.

"Will you quit that?!" Freddy exclaimed, earning only a grin in return. "Come on weirdo, you aren't still mad at me for waking you up to Mister Pillow are you?" Freddy growled at your question, "Oh stop that, you're not a dog. You know I loooove you!" Smirking at your little brother, you could tell he was growing slightly less annoyed by your antics. He, of course, knew that you loved him in your own weird way. It's just how you were with him. Plus, most of the teasing never caused any harm, except to his ego occasionally. But everyone needs to be kicked off their high horse every now and then.

After giving Freddy a noogie, you leaned back into the seat, though you moved to where your back was up against the window and your legs were spread out over the rest of the seats in the row. Now, **this** was your level of comfort, but the laid back smile on your face didn't stay for too long as you watched the old apartment buildings pass, getting smaller until they reached the end of the complex and out onto the main road. You would miss this place.

This was your home.

The memories, fun, and laughter were what made it so.

Leaning over to the floor, you opened your bag, digging through the books and smiling slightly at the journal at the bottom of it. It was a going away present from Nahla, something to keep your adventures in. Like a diary, even though she said it wasn't one, it was totally a diary. It even had a little lock on the side and everything.

Chuckling a bit, you reached up to your neck where your fingers met a warm, thin string of leather, and after tugging it out of your shirt, a pendant along with a small key next to it hung, weighing down the string. You brought the dairy closer to your neck, using the key to unlock it, before taking off the lock and tossing it into your bag. Opening it though, feeling the cool pages on your fingers, it made you frown. You wouldn't see Nahla, or any of your other friends, for a very long time, if ever again.

Shaking your head, you took a mental note to Skype call her later. Right now you had something you've been wanting to do for a while. "Freddy, got a pencil?" "Uh, yeah, hold up." After rummaging through his backpack he grabbed one of his pencils, throwing it back to you, "Thanks, little dude."

 

_Dear Mister Explorer Man,_

 

_I hope things are going okay wherever you are. Today's the big move, and as much as I want to say I'm excited about the adventure, it's hard leaving everything. Is this how you felt when you left on your grand debut? Excited, but sad at the same time? You told me to keep journals over everything that happened while you were gone, that way you could read them all once you got home. So, I'm gonna write in this goodbye journal my friend gave me._

_There are so many things that I'm not ready for, like going to a new school, having to make new friends (well I don't HAVE to, but you get the idea), and just being in a place I know nothing about. I've been looking things up on Detroit, and so far all I've been getting results for is that famous Professor guy. Remember when we watched his show that one time you came to visit?_

_Anyways, my grades are pretty good, my highest grade is in history, so at least you'll be proud of me for that. Math is okay, even though I suck at it still, I'm passing it at least, meaning it's just barely a seventy. I think my math teacher pitted me. Well, I did have a breakdown in their class, so I guess I'm glad that we moved so I could avoid more humiliation._

_I know I usually write more than this, but the roads are bumpy, and as much as I probably could write, I guess I'm just not in the best mood to._

 

_May the weather be in your favor,_

_Space Kid_

 

With a content smile, you closed the book, not bothering to put the lock back on as you put it in your bag. Maybe tomorrow you would have more interesting things to write about.

 

* * *

 

Thirty-eight hours on the road was starting to get to you, so when your mother finally said that you were pulling into the neighborhood your house was in you couldn't be more thrilled. It was dark out and taking a look at your phone, it told you it was 10:43, damn it was late. Wouldn't people here think it would be weird if you just pulled in randomly in the dawn of the night?

Oh well.

Before your mom fully parked in the driveway, you had already climbed over the seat, landing on your brother and waking him up, and threw open the door. Stepping out as the vehicle slowed to a stop in the driveway, you began to do some squats to stretch out your legs. Thirty-eight hours of just sitting and laying in the SUV was thirty-eight hours too long for you, and honestly, you didn't feel like doing any laying about for the next week. "Hey, maybe next time you'll wait for me to stop the car?" Looking over at your mom, you grinned, to which she shook her head. "Honestly, you're so much like your dad." And damn if you weren't proud to be like him.

After stretching out enough to where you felt like you were ready to walk again, you took a few steps back to look at the house you would be living in. With the neighborhood you were in, all the houses were two floors high and close together. Great, this better not be a real chummy Christian neighborhood otherwise you'd have to run the fuck away. With a sigh, you threw your arms over your head, tilting your gaze up to the sky. Your jaw dropped.

Stars littered the sky. Of course, you've seen the stars before, but that was when you were little. Now you would be seeing them every night.

A chill crawled up your spine, of course, it was colder here, but now you had a shaking feeling. Lowering your arms, you turned your head to look and watch as your mother and Freddy were starting to take things off of the hood of the SUV, it wasn't from them. Now scanning the area, most houses only had a few or no lights on, though, your attention was finally caught by a strange shape on a roof a few houses down.

"The fuck?" Was that a guy on the roof? Another chill ran up your spine, a cloud moved out of the way of the moon. Yep, it was a guy, and he was staring at you. He looked to be about your age, and you had to squint to just barely see his face, but damn the first thing you saw was a large pair of round specs. Is he wearing a trench coat? Alright, this guy's a nerd. With a smile, you lifted your hand, waving it a bit to him. He seemed hesitant for a moment, but your smile widened slightly when he waved back.


	2. Skateboard Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs and morning rides.
> 
> And a new friend I guess?

Soft music played in a poorly painted room where boxes were stacked on top of almost every part of the floor, leaving only a small pathway to the door. Sunlight shone through the open window, hitting your sleeping form with its warm rays. It was warm, and honestly, you didn't want to wake up. Who would when there was nothing to do and no school to go to? Grunting in frustration, you covered your face with the pillow beside you.

Fuck, wait, no that's too hot why the fuck is it this hot-

Throwing the pillow away, you heard it hit something in the room, probably a box, and opened your eyes with a grumpy frown. It's too early, why the hell was your brain still somewhat on your school schedule? Kicking the sheets off of your body, you hummed, rubbing your face before reaching your arms out towards the ceiling to stretch them out. It was a warm morning, but you were pretty sure that it was cold outside, which meant you would have to tear into the winter clothes early.

"Freddy, go wake up (Y/N) and tell them breakfast is ready, I'm gonna be heading out to work." Faintly hearing your mom's voice, you sighed, leaning forward and stretching out your back. It had been three days since you had moved in, and this would be your mom's first day of work, and your chance to finally go out and explore the area, or at least get a feel to it. You were tired of being stuck in the house, you were ready to get out and explore, get to know and remember the faces of the people around the neighborhood so you knew which face to use around who. Being inside for too long was so frustrating to you, but you knew you had to help get the house settled.

Fast footsteps coming up the stairs brought you out of your daze, and the door to your room being slammed open made you jump. "HEY LOSER, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Your brother screamed before dashing back down the stairs.

_That **bitch**!_

Quickly standing up, you almost immediately regretted it as your vision became blurry and you nearly tripped over your own feet. Once you regained your sight and balance however, you hurried out of your room and bolted down the stairs like something was chasing you. You'll be damned if he got away with calling you a loser when he was _clearly_ the bigger loser!

"ADRIAN MICHAEL! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!" You screeched, the roaring laughter of Freddy being the only reply to your anger fueled vine reference from somewhere in the house. Once you made it down the stairs, you frowned more seeing that he wasn't in the living room, but before you could make it to the kitchen, you came to a halt seeing your mother standing in the doorway of it. She was giving you a look, and even past that calm stature of hers, you could tell that she was tired. She sighed though, "I'm gonna be late, just don't kill your brother," moving out of her way, you watched as she walked towards the door, "You can go outside, just don't get kidnapped alright? No talking to anyone that doesn't look your age or like a murderer." The door shut behind her after that, and you smiled a bit at your mom's reminders. They were always as serious as they were comical.

Stepping into the kitchen, your eyes landed on your brother, and while you were less angry at him for calling you a loser, that didn't mean that you weren't going to do something about it. Since he was sitting at the table, you walked over and quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and keeping him in a headlock as you used your knuckles from your free hand to give him a rough noogie. Not even listening to his noises of protest, you grinned and after a few more times of grinding your knuckles against his skull, you let him go, "I'm no loser ya nerd," you stated, going and sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. "Did you have to be so rough?" Freddy whined, rubbing his head which would surely be bruised now that you thought about it, but you only grinned, grabbing some pieces of bacon from one of the few plates with breakfast foods on them and shoving them in your mouth. "You had that coming and you know it."

Grabbing the spoon from the plate full of scrambled eggs, you saw your brother scrunch his nose in disgust, "Why do you always use the utensils knowing I want seconds?" Looking up at him with your mouth open and ready to devour the eggs on the spoon, you shut your mouth and shrugged. "Because if I don't eat now then you'll eat everything." You knew you were right about that, and seeing his face fall in defeat gave you great pleasure. "So, you planning on doing anything today?" The question slipped without thought, and Freddy looked up at you quizzically, "Uh, I was probably gonna get the rest of my room sorted out," you hadn't even begun to unpack, "what are you planning on doing?"

Leaning back in the chair, you squinted at the ceiling, "I don't know. I haven't even started on getting my shit out of the boxes, I'll do it eventually though. Maybe I'll grab my board and go explore the neighborhood?" Freddy shrugged, "Mom said that we could go outside, I'm probably just gonna stay inside though, it's too cold to do anything."

After eating breakfast, you gave your brother the task of putting up the food up and head upstairs to get dressed. Knowing him he would eat the rest of the food and throw the dishes in the sink for you to clean once you got back. With a sigh, you closed your door behind you before grabbing the first box you saw that was labeled 'Winter Clothes' in your stupid handwriting. Tearing open the top, you stared at the sweaters that met your eyes in an array of dull colors. Dull colors looked better to you and were definitely much easier on the eyes.

Pulling out a simple white sweater, you tossed it onto your bed before going over to an already open box and pulling a pair of black pants from it. The box was full of black pants. What are blue jeans? Chuckling a bit as you threw the pants on top of the sweater, you went over to another opened box and pulled out some undergarments. With this in hand, you picked up the two pieces of clothing off your messily made bed and hurried to take a shower before your brother decided to go first.

 

* * *

 

The loud noise of the hairdryer annoyed you, even though you had grown used to it after using it a few times. It's not often you used it though, but you chose to use it today since you wanted to get out of the house quickly. After two days in a house for you, you get cramped and the need to do something was more appealing than ever. "Hey! Hurry up in there! I have to pee!" Freddy shouted over the loud piece of hard plastic and metal, making you roll your eyes.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you switched off the hairdryer and grabbed your brush, untangling the mess of dead cells on your head before setting that down as well. Finally throwing open the door, you were greeted to the annoyed gaze of your brother, but he only shoved past you and kinda pushed you out before closing the door. "Rude." Eh, you were in there for a while, guess you couldn't exactly blame him.

Running your hands through your hair as you entered your room, you hurried to put on a pair of socks along with your black and white converse before running downstairs. "HEY FRED! DON'T DIE WHILE I'M OUT!" The only response you received was a muffled 'Kay' before slamming the front door shut. Maybe today will be okay.

Looking up at the sky, you squint at it since you haven't been outside since you got here. Oh goody, it's fucking bright, thanks sun. With a sigh, you tossed your skateboard down and watched as it landed on the othER FUCKING SIDE! "Ffffffuuuuuck." Maybe today will **not** be okay.

A small breeze hit you, making a shiver crawl up your spine that resulted in you beginning to shake. It was much colder than you thought, and maybe Freddy was smart enough to stay inside. You'll be damned if you let yourself stay inside any longer though, chores could wait, you had some exploring to do! With one foot on the board, you pushed yourself down the walkway, onto the driveway, and took a sharp right down the sidewalk. It was a nice day, colder than what you were accustomed to but nice overall. Just from looking around though, you could see that this was a neighborhood that tended to keep to itself, anyone that was outside either didn't pay any mind to you or just glanced at you before turning away. Good, maybe now you wouldn't have to worry about nosy ass neighbors. Those were always a pain in the ass.

However, the street was also gloomy in its own weird way, like there was a large veil over it. Hopefully the rest of the city wasn't like this, otherwise, you might just scream. You didn't want shit killing the vibe you had, it was always hard getting it back. Sighing, you lightly swerved around the sidewalk, turned around once you reached the end of the road, then made your way across. On the other side of the road, it was no different, still as sad looking as you observed, and every house looked the same just about. Except for one, you noticed, stopping in front of it.

The roof was more curved and looked to be metal instead of tile, actually, it looked more metal than house material, almost like a weird lab. Heh, kinda reminded you of Bill Nye. You smiled at the fond memory of watching the one show that was keeping you from failing science in elementary and quite a bit of middle. Movement caught your eye though and turning your head where you thought the movement was coming from, your eyes caught a figure standing and staring at you through a slightly opened curtain. Huh, okay, not creepy at all. Wait, this person most likely lived here, you were the one being creepy smiling at their house.

With that you forced a small smile, well aware that it probably looked hella awkward, and waved to the person. They opened the curtain a bit more, and when you finally saw who it was, your eyes widened. Hey! It was the weird dude on the roof! He was squinting at you through those round ass glasses of his. What was this, Harry Potter? You couldn’t say much, round specs were making a comeback. He wasn’t wearing that trench coat of his either, was that a fuckin ghost shirt? Oh yeah, you were probably gonna get along with this guy, let’s hope he isn’t one of those asshole nerds.

You grinned, "Hey! You’re that dude I saw the other night ago!" The guy’s face contorted into one of confusion, but your smile never faltered. "Yeah! I’m talking to you! What’s your name roof dude?" You laughed, smiling up at him and watching as he seemed to debate whether to talk to you or not. Honestly, you wouldn’t have been surprised if he didn’t talk to you, but hey this was a better chance of saying hello than never.

The guy seemed to have finally made up his mind, pulling the curtains away and unlocking the window. Pulling it up, you chuckled at how weird it looked for him to be hanging out the window. And now that you could see him better, what the hell kind of hairdo did he have going on?

"So, you gonna tell me your name, roof dude?" You joked, stuffing your thumbs in your pockets. He stared at you for a moment, "Uh... Dib. Dib Membrane." Tilting your head, you hummed, that’s a weird last name, but this guy seemed to radiate weirdness. Neat.

"The name’s (Y/N), cool to meet you, Dib, I’d give you a handshake, but you’re up there and I don’t blame you for not wanting to come outside just to talk to some new kid." Kicking your skateboard back and forwards with your foot, you shrugged. Nah, in fact, you would honestly do the same thing.

"Welp, anyways, this was a weird way to meet someone. Cool house by the way, really digging the sci-fi look of it." It was a nice compliment, you thought, turning your attention away from Dib and onto the house. It put good memories in your mind. Dib stared at you as you looked at his house.

Yeah okay, this was weird.

You show up in the middle of the night after you and your family pretty much came from _out_ _of_ _nowhere_  and now you were standing here and complimenting how his house looked. "Where did you come from?" He suddenly asked, making you turn your attention back to him. "I came from California, quite a couple of states over. And a hell of a lot warmer."

Thinking about it now, you were gonna miss the fun you had there. The late night drives with Nahla down the open roads. Eating ice cream at an alien-themed diner that made your tongue green. Walking along the boardwalk and looking at all the stupid things people were selling before going to the arcade in summer. Yeah, you were gonna miss being home.

"What’s it like here in Michigan? Anything fun to do?" The question made Dib shrug, "I mean, I don’t get out too much so, uh. There’s an okay diner downtown? My sister an I go there occasionally, so..." You hummed, a typical nerd who didn’t get out of the house. Something told you that wasn’t the case though. "You like sci-fi don’t you? Something tells me you go out and try to find evidence of cryptids and aliens and junk." The look on his face made you smile, it looks like you hit the target.

"You’ll have to show me what you do sometime dude, but I gotta split," you got back on your skateboard, "I’ll see you around?" Looking up at Dib, you smiled at how baffled he looked, "Uh... y-yeah... see you..."

Something told you that despite how awkward he seemed in that moment, it was only because you caught him off guard and he wasn’t prepared for it. He didn’t seem like the kind of dude that stays quiet.

With a wave, you pushed yourself down the pavement towards your house, just a few houses down. You’d see him again if being close neighbors wasn’t a dead giveaway to that. Hey, since he lived so close, maybe you two would be going to the same school. The thought made you laugh, maybe you wouldn’t be completely friendless here.


End file.
